


Rather Be Hung

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Geoff walks in on something unexpected.





	Rather Be Hung

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble at comment fic but when I went to post realised it didn't really fit the comment. Oh well.

"Sorry... I'll come back." 

The door slammed behind a mortified-looking Geoff as Johnno and Rowie looked at each other, then how close they were standing. Rowie felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and Johnno just looked down at her, giving her a rueful look. 

"You think he'll believe I've just got caught in your dress again?" 

Rowie looked down at his belt buckle, neatly snagged in the side of her dress and shook her head. "Probably not."

"Oh well." Johnno shrugged, slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Rather be hung for a sheep than a lamb..."


End file.
